Try Again
by MadamX
Summary: On the run from a crazy Vampire, will she find love again? Bella does what she can to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Can I close my eyes for a moment and think? Just think of a quiet time, a time when I didn't have to be on my guard. I'm scared, lonely, broke, and running from a mad woman who's trying to kill me. Victoria. I can feel her always. She's like a spider crawling around the edges of my mind. I can't figure out how I've managed this long without her catching me.

.

Leaning back on the dirty seat of the bus, I look out the window and watch the street lights glide past my eyes. Stopping at a red light, I notice the date flashing on the sign telling me it's been two years almost to the date since I've been running. I've lived two years longer than I should have. Part of me just wants to die. However, the other part of me wants to see how long I can go on like this. The sick sadistic part of me. I didn't even know I had one, but then again, I didn't know a lot about myself.

Las Vegas sin city, was now my home at least for the next few weeks. This would not have been my first choice, but I needed to find jobs that were no questions asked, do you work and get paid every week. Perfect. My mind drifted to back to Forks. I miss it. I miss Jake. I miss my dad. I miss my house, my bed, my truck. I miss the rain. God, I miss the rain, I miss him, them. A tear slides down my cheek, I lift up my sleeve and wipe it away. I notice the tiny girl in the window. She looks like someone that I use to know. Her eyes are dark and sunken in. I have to look twice to - it's me in the reflection.

The bus jerked ahead, and I watch out my window again. For a moment, I allow my mind to relive the past. Edward, just the thought of his name makes the hole in my chest burn. I wonder if this hole in my chest will ever stop hurting. I wonder how he's doing? I wonder if he's found someone new? Another tear rolls down my cheek. Did he fall in love with another human? Or, did he find another Vampire? God, I bet she's beautiful. He should be here with me. He should be protecting me. They, my family should be protecting me. Instead, I'm here all alone running from a deranged Vampire.

Memories rush through me, Edward. His bronze hair, crooked grin, his cool touch. I hug myself, the hole in my chest is ripping opening again. I pull a jagged breath deep into my lungs. The last time I had seen him was on our trip home from Italy. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I tried. I tried so hard not to keep loving him. I could not have lived with myself if he had killed himself. Instead, I got more heart breaks. All I deserved really. The look on Alice's face when she arrived at Charlie's how frantic she was at the thoughts of Edward killing himself at the hands of the Volturi her words filled me with fear and dread. I would have walked to the moon and back to help them. To save Edward. Now look at me. Alone, and on the run.

Where are they when I needed them? I tired not to relive those memories. Another tear found the well-beaten path down my cheek. Pictures of Jake yelling at me telling me how crazy I was to fly off to Italy with Alice filled my mind. Making the tears run faster. I didn't' have a choice did I? I had to help Edward. I would have done anything for him. I was the one who put him in harm's way. My stupid attempt at 'seeing' him. Cliff jumping. How stupid of me. Bella the idiot. I had to stop him. I had to do something. Anything. I would have given him my life, my blood. They didn't give me the time of day. I had to stop this, this was insane. Two years and I'm still a blubbering idiot. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself. I pulled the sweeter over my hand and rubbed my face with the rough fabric. "Stop it Bella" I muttered to myself. Sighing, I closed my eyes allowing the memories once more to fill my mind.

Alice, my best friend. I didn't think I would need one - want one but when she bounced into my life I felt just as hurt and broken with her leaving as Edwards' departure. After saving Edward, the look on Alice's face was priceless. He was safe, safe from them.

The Volturi. I remember Edward telling me about them, the three kings; at his home before my horrible birthday. The crazy one, the angry one, and the sad one. Their threats about watching the Cullen's didn't seem to bother either Alice or Edward. They terrified me. Those red eyes. I see those red eyes sometime in the little sleep that I get. I see them coming with Victoria right behind them. In their throne room, I was surrounded by such beauty. Edward always called himself the monster. As my eyes looked at the beautiful people in the room, it was me who was the monster. Edward's beauty of course stood out, but the Volturi kings were beautiful as well. They were all so tall, two dark handsome warrior men, along with a tall blond one who looked like he could kill with his eyes alone. They spoke words so quickly that I only caught a few things. The shorter of the dark men stood before me and grasped my hand. His smooth cool hand felt different than Edwards; you could feel the power that he held in just his hand. For the first time, I felt the fear of the vampires, I stood before.

I should have known after we left their throne room something was wrong. I was too exhausted, hungry, scared but most of all relieved to be getting out alive we were all alive. Edward was alive and well, he was holding my hand. "It's ok Bella, we're going to be ok" He mumbled into my hair.

We arrived at the airport. Few words were spoken to me after we settled into our plane seats. . I could tell that Alice and Edward were talking, but due to my fatigue I was just too tired to say anything. Edward was alive, and that's all that mattered. Alice dragged me through security The ride home from Italy was quiet, I knew just by Alice's face, that Edward wasn't coming back to me. I felt that familiar burning feeling in my chest now, just like the first time he left me.

I did all I could do, and I still wasn't good enough for him. I just had to face the facts. Not good enough. The words spoken by the Volturi did nothing to stop the fact that I would be left alone from the one person I gave my soul to.

The bus slowed down, I stood up and quickly checked the occupants of the bus, as I took a slow step off , I scanned my alley. Of course all the cheap hotels are well off the strip and in some of the more seedy parts of the city. Welcome to my life. I knew that if a vampire were really close to me, there would be no way for me to run away. I would have to face my destiny. The air was cool as I quickly found my street, a few short blocks later I arrived at my humble home. I had to jimmy the key in the lock. I slipped inside and locked the door. Of course, again, if there were a vampire in my house a locked door would keep them out. My lowly home was nothing more than a sleeping bag on the floor and a few books. I travelled light, these days I needed to be able to flee at a moments notice. Slipping off my shoes I padded my way to the fridge, I had only lived here for the last week, so there wasn't much to chose from for supper. I grabbed a glass of water and a few cheese slices. Rent was due this week and I didn't have the funds to purchase food and pay the rent at the same time. I always had a little for bus fare as well. I promised myself that I would not spend this no matter what. I slowly ate my cheese slices, and I allowed the memories of Edward to seep into my mind took all pangs of hunger away. I stripped my clothes' off and headed for the shower.

Stepping out of the shower I slipped slightly. Old habits didn't want to leave me. I was still as clumsy as they came. I crawled slowly into my sleeping bag, I closed my eyes and allowed those horrible memories take hold again.

Edward, his eyes, the way he ran his hands through his hair, how he rubbed his hand along his leg. I knew that it would end, he came crashing into my world, tore my heart out of my chest and took off without so much as a good by. I should have known better, why did I have to be so stupid! Alice didn't say two words either, her head was bowed and not a word was spoken. I watched as they simply slipped into the crowd when we landed in New York. I was just too stunned to cry. I couldn't make a scene a the airport. I was stunned, I simply stumbled through the crowd and on to the street. I frantically looked for them. They, my family were gone again. For a brief few moments I thought I was dreaming, this wasn't for real. I wandered back into the airport and made a collect call to Charlie. I can hear his voice. How frantic he was, how excited, happy-scared and angry all at the same time. Funds were low for us, but Charlie called the airlines and got me a flight home. Alone.

The look on Charlie's face was something I will never forget when I stepped of the airplane. Anger, and forgiveness his dark eyes held back tears I knew had been shed earlier. "Bells, don't you ever-ever do anything like that again to your old man he whisper in my ear. Hugging me so tight that I had a hard time breathing. I apologised for my behaviour and promised never to ever do anything like that again to him.

The ride home from Seattle was quite - to told him how Alice arrived at our house - how she was frantic about Edward's state of mind. Of course I never spoke a word about where I had been, I'm sure if Charlie knew I had arrived from Italy he would have had a bird. I told him that they where in upstate New York- and that the Cullen's had dropped me off at the airport. I told Charlie that I had lied to the Cullen's, I told them I had money for the flight home. After everything they had done to me, I still felt the need to protect their family name. I just couldn't speak ill of them. Maybe one day, just not yet.

I had only been home a week before the fire happened. I was in school, why Charlie was at home was beyond me. Jake and Sam had no proof of it, but all the scents were lining up. Victoria as back and closer than before. I don't remember the funeral at all. I vaguely remember a lot of people surroundings me. I moved in with Billy and Jake for a few months after Charlie's death. Renee and Phil were next. Victoria knew how to hurt me. Alone, and hiding on the reserve. Victoria started making other vampires', and building up an army. An army of hatred against me. All because I fell in love. I don't know what Gods I made angry with me, but my punishment was swift and strong. I lived on the reserve for about 6 months, with all the new vampires' running around more and more of the Quileute tribe became shape shifters. People I knew were disappearing, "bear" attacks were getting more common. Sam came to the house in desperation, asking me to leave. The pack simply could not keep up with all the new vampires', nor could Sam keep up with all the newest members of the pack with all their volatility. Jake fought hard to keep me safe. I knew that it was only right for me to leave. I had to stop this. It was time for me to face my destiny.

I was able to slip off the reserve. Sam had an idea of taking some of my blood and keep Victoria off my trail for a few weeks. The look on the boys faces when I left broke my heart. I knew I would never see my Jake again.

Jake drove me to Port Angeles, where I purchased a bus ticket as far away from Forks as I could get. New Mexico was my first stop. I staggered off the bus not knowing what my next move would be. Thank God I had a little cash at the beginning. I stayed in larger centres, I found house keeping job at hotels I tried the occasional waitress job, but soon found out carrying drinks on trays and being clumsy was a bad combination.

I found that the hotels I cleaned at also gave me cheaper rates. I spent all my holidays thinking of my family, the people that I took for granted. The first Christmas it took all my power not to go back to Forks. I pushed all those feeling, deeper down. I had to survive for what reason I couldn't figure it out, maybe for Charlie, for my mum. Not sure, I always knew when Victoria was close. I could feel her. The hair on my arms would stand on ends. I felt this incredible need to run, leave, and not look back. I tried to stick to warmer climates, lots of sun - but I could not outrun the twilight hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Please find Chapter two of the little story that has been playing in my head for awhile. Please excuse some of the errors, I'm only playing with some of my favourite characters, which sadly I do not own.

Chapter two

"Aro, it's getting messy there" Caius's voice cut through the silence. Lifting the letters that he held in his hand, he waved them at his brother. "Our informant has been writing to me for the last few weeks indicating a lot of nomadic vampire action. We have been sitting far to long, we have to do something it will indicate that we are weak and not wanting to get our hands dirty if we do nothing." Caius rose and walked across the office. The heels on his boots sounded along the quite room. "I think it's the action of the Romanians" Caius looked at Marcus when spoke the word Romanian's.

With those words Marcus opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Romanians, how he loathed them, It was a battle between a coven that supported the Romanian Kings in which he lost his beloved Didyme. He slowly closed his eyes. His cold still heart filled with crushing sadness. His thoughts drifted to a better time, a time when he and Didyme were together. His thoughts of her were becoming more and more frequent. More intense. Every singe moment he closed his eyes he envisioned his beautiful wife, her long black hair, her smile, her smell. How he long to hear her voice again - even for a moment. Her laugh sounded in his head. He found himself closing his eyes more and more just to replay the magical moments they spent together. He sighed slightly.

Aro hearing the sigh looked over to his brother, then to Caius, "We can't be certain Caius, but you know our sources have indicated that the Romanians are still sitting in Siberia. Yes, they are waiting, waiting for their moment to come back. They are watching us looking for our weak point. However, it will never come." Aro flexed his hand around the arms of the chair. "They will never become Kings again. We will not allow it"

Caius spun on his heal and waved the letters in Aro's face. "Look, just look at these letters Aro. We must go and see what is going on. We have to defend our secrecy. We have to defend our rights, we need to know. The humans will begin to suspect something. Besides, I can't just sit here doing nothing." Caius placed the letters on the desk, "There have been over twenty animal attacks around the city of Las Vegas. Animal attacks!" Caius walked over to his chair and looked at his brother. "I don't even believe they have any large animals in that area. It's beginning to look like there is a serial killer- and that will bring in the authorities. We must maintain our privacy. As well, if it's the Romanian's, then they will know that we are not going to allow them to keep doing such actions. It will show them that we are weak and we are not! "

Aro rubbed his hand slowly over the arm rests of his chair. . "I know you want to go, however, we cannot have you go off to the United States, we can't be certain that it is indeed not a trap, and I simply cannot have you travelling off to the Americas unprotected by Marcus or myself."

Marcus opened his eyes again, his tall lanky frame shifted in his throne. "I see no harm in Caius going."

"See Aro, I will bring several guards. I simply cannot stand being here while I know there are threats to our family and to the secrecy of our people." Caius knew with Marcus's blessing that Aro would not refuse now.

"Marcus?" Aro looked at his brother, "Do you think it wise to allow Caius to travel to America?" Aro knew it was a losing battle, but someone had to try and talk some sense into his brothers. However, he too was curious to know what was going on. Perhaps both he and Marcus should go with Caius, the thought ran through his mind. He looked quickly at Marcus, his eyes were shut again. He had been doing that a lot more in the last few years. Standing up, Aro pulled his suit jacket into place. He walked slowly to the window. "Marcus, should we go with Caius? Do you think brother that it's safe for him to wander alone in the America's without you or I?"

Marcus opened his eyes and looked at his two brothers. Slowly he begun to speak "Let him go Aro. I'm not up to a long trip- my adventurous days are long over. I'm tired. - You know he will be safe. Bring some of the elite guard with you Caius, make haste, you know the Romaine's will be watching us, and will know before long that you have left the safety of this castle. We all can't go due to the fact that the Romanian's are watching us so closely." Marcus spoke quietly

Aro sighed loudly he had lost the battle, he also could not remember the last time Marcus has spoken so much. "Do be careful brother. Maybe you can call on our old friends the Cullen's -" Aro walked up to Caius and placed his hand on the shoulder of his blond haired brother. He knew that they had to act on what was going on in the America's. His older brother never spoke much, nor did he often offer his option much anymore. Marcus was a trained warrior in his past life, a solider, as a young vampire he was a trained assassin. One that was feared by many. He was so full of life and was the first one to defend the family. Now, he was just a shell of a vampire. "Marcus, are you going to say good-by to your brother?" Aro turned and looked at his older brother. Marcus had been looking older than his years. He would ask Heidi the last time Marcus had eaten. Aro looked back to Caius and they both looked at Marcus they knew something had to be done with him soon. Aro squeezed Caius's shoulder. Quietly he spoke. "Caius, take Renata with you. I - I want you to be safe, I have an uneasy feeling about this."

Aro's show of love for his brother made Marcus curious. He opened his eyes again. The golden hue of their bonds glowed so brightly it made Marcus squint his eyes slightly. The bonds of the brothers was always strong, but today - today it was brighter than ever. A small smile crossed his face, he looked at Caius, "Be safe my brother,- be swift, and be back in a weeks time." He lifted his hand and waved his brother away.

Caius walked over to his older brother sitting in the chair and grabbed his hand, squeezing it he "Brother, I will be back with some answers and I will bring back the strength of our family. And, Aro - thank you for allowing me to take Renata. I know how much she means to you. We will be swift and we will be safe." Turning on his heel he quickly left the room.

Aro sighed, "he's so dramatic at times don't you think Marcus?"

Marcus opened an eye and looked at his brother. "Caius? Shirley your joking Aro. He's feeling trapped in the castle. He needs to feel like he's in control. He will go to the America's take care family business and be back in a weeks time. All will be well. You wait and see."

Aro looked at his older brother, walking slowly towards Marcus he gently touched the top of Marcus's hand. Thoughts of his beautiful sister filled his mind. Images of Marcus and Didyme's love filled Aro's chest. Aro rubbed his chest just feeling the pain. Pulling his hand away he returned to his seat. Images that he fought long and hard to forget filled his mind. Giving the order to kill his most beloved sister was not how he wanted it to go.. He simply could not have lost Marcus. Looking at the shell of a man that sat beside him, it looks like soon he would be losing Marcus as well. It was Aro's turn to sigh, what a mess he created. Aro whispered" I'm feeling rather uneasy about his going Marcus. But, perhaps your correct - all will be well and when Caius comes back he will indeed bring us back answers and a little more knowledge."

Caius made his way up the long staircase to his wife. He was surprised that Aro had allowed his private guard to accompany him to the United States. He felt a little honoured and slightly uneasy that he was allowed to bring Renata with him. Aro never allows her to go with anyone other then with himself.

Arriving at the top of the stairs he nodded to the guards that stood at the top of the stairs. Since Didyme's death he and Aro doubled the security to their wives. Those were dark days and he hated to think of them. Marcus's behaviour lately was beginning to make Caius uneasy. He wondered if indeed he would die from a broken heart. It hurt him to know that he could have prevented Didyme's death, but stood by and watched as Aro killed his sister. Yes, those were horrible, horrible dark days - days he hated to think about. Shaking his head slightly he cleared those horrific thoughts.

He walked through the first door, standing looking out the window was a tall thin woman. Her hair was long and as white as Caius's, she wore a long sky blue gown that danced slightly in the breeze that came through the window. Without turning around she spoke. "Your leaving?".

Caius walked up to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders pulling her back towards him. "Yes, my love." He moved his nose close to her ear. "I won't be long, there seems to be some problems in the United States."

Athenodora spun around to face her husband. "Take me with you please?" There was a desperate sound to her voice.

"No, not on your life' Caius was surprised with his wife's request. "What has gotten into you my love?" He was more curious now.

"I'm so tired of being locked up here in this castle like I'm a caged animal. Please allow me to go, and get out of this god forsaken castle. Please Caius"

"Dora , love- you know we have to protect our wives. Both you and Sulpicia are to be protected at all costs." Pulling her closer to his chest, he lips touched her ear. "I would not be able to live without you love. Look at Marcus? Do you want me to live like him? Just a shell of a man." He kissed her ear slightly

"What do you think will happen to me if something happens to you?" Athenodora's voice caught in her throat. "I'm so tired of being in this room, day after day. We are not even allowed to hunt for our own meals. This is not the life I had envisioned when we married, when you became a king. Caius, please you have to allow me some freedom - Sulpica and myself are starting to go mad in this tower. We are being treated like criminals. " She wrapped her arms around her husband and sobbed with unshed tears into his chest.

Caius stroked his wife's hair. "Love, your upset because I'm going - it's business, I have to protect our family I'm bring many of the elite guards with me, and I promise you I will be safe. When I arrive back home, we will go to our villa by the sea. I will talk with Aro and Marcus and we will all take a small break. Ok? I think it will do our family good to get out of the city for a few days. Umm? Perhaps you and I will do some hunting on our own." He rubbed the side of his wife's face. Although she shed no tears, but her eyes were puffy from crying. "Love, you flatter me so, crying because I'm going." Caius had to change the subject. He knew he was going to be safe, but he had also been married to Athenodora for many years and knew he had to stop her before she became more upset. "I'm only going to be gone for a week at the longest. One week. Shirley you can spare me from your bedchambers for a week?"

"Caius, don't play with my emotions. You know how deep my love runs for you and you being away distresses me so."

Foot steps drew closer, Caius pulled his wife in for a kiss. "Now, I have to leave and you shall be fine."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come" Caius's voice sounded sharp.

"Sir" Alec nodded to the King. "The car is ready and the jet is being filled with fuel as we speak. We are scheduled to take off in one hour." He bowed slight and waited for his King.

Pulling his wife close to his chest, he bent his and whispered quietly in his wife's ear. "Dora, I will return my love as quickly as I can." Pulling away, he bowed and kissed the back of her hand. Caius hated to call his wife by her pet name in front of the guard, but the quicker he left the sooner he would return. Returning to his wife, and his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Slowly I woke up. My dreams were wild last night, and my throat was sore and dry. After all these years, the nightmares no long woke me up. I guess my mind has just grown accustomed to them. Except my throat. It was always the victim. I lean over and lift the glass of water I left on the floor over night and drink the warm liquid. I looked at the time, 12:00pm. I had to work in a few hours. I needed to leave, I could feel it. I'm not sure why but tomorrow I would need to be gone, maybe tonight after work. We would be getting paid tonight. I'll take the bus after work and sleep while we are driving. Yes, that will work perfect. I pulled myself out of my sleeping bag and padded my way to the bathroom. One quick shower and a little more water drunk my throat begun to feel better. I slowly pulled all my precious memories into my duffel bag. A knock on my door made me jump.

My heart pounded in my chest and the blood rushed to my ears. I felt my legs grow weak.

"Nicole?" An older ladies voice cut threw the door. "Are you in there? I'm wanting to know if you are needing another weeks rent?"

I ran to the door quickly and pulled it open. I changed my name so often that I sometime forgot what alias I was going by now. "Hi, sorry - I was just in the bathroom. Um, no Mrs. Schmits, I'm - I'm actually going to visit family in- um North Dakota."

Mrs. Schmits looked at Bella. "That's ok love. I wish you would consider staying longer - you are one of the best tenants we've had in a long time. Well, good luck in North Dakota, or where ever you end up." The old lady pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you- I know your running dear and if you ever need something just give me shout ok?" It felt so different to have human contact. I couldn't remember the last time I had touched another human- Jake can't be classified as a human. My mum perhaps. I pulled away first. I smiled shyly at her.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me. And, if I ever find myself in Las Vegas again you will be my first visit. Thank you again." I smiled weakly at her. I hoped to God, that Victoria didn't swing by this place. I would hate to find out that Mrs. Schmits was another one of my victims. I needed to pull myself away from those thoughts. I had to pack, clean up a little and get to work.

The bus moved quickly through the traffic. I arrived on the strip just as the sun began to set. But before stepping off the bus I always looked. I don't know what I would have done if Victoria was actually waiting for me. But old habits were hard to break. Work was going to be slow tonight Vegas had really slowed down since the economy was in the toilet. The volume of people on the strip was down a lot. I hated to leave Vegas, but it time. Victoria was close. I should have noticed my anxiety level before, and I should not have waited this long. Pulling my bag over my shoulder I quickly made my way down the strip. I didn't work on the strip- they were higher class, my casino job was a smaller hotel just off the strip. A drunk man yelled at a street performer making me jump again. Yes, it was time to go. I walked into the hotel, the sounds immediately annoyed me. The slot machines called for patrons. They were too loud and there were a lot of smokers in the casino tonight. I scanned the casino floor looking for vampires. The floor was packed tonight considering the slow traffic on the strip.

One of the attends noticed Bella's arrival. "Hi Nicole!" She waved at Bella, - Bella snorted to herself, why the name Nicole. I wonder what name I'll use in the next city. I mean what would the odds be that Victoria would actually find her, and what were the odds that she would hear someone calling her by her name. But, she didn't want to take any chances. I arrived for my cleaning shift early. I found a little more comfort in the fact that I was surrounded by people. I quickly changed into my cleaning uniform walked out of the dressing room and almost ran into my boss. Jim.

"Nicole, I need you to fill in for one of the girls tonight. She's home sick and I'm short staffed. Go now and change"

"I- I don't know if I can." I needed the extra money - but visions of me tripping all over the casino floor with drinks filled my mind.

"The pay is double for tonight. I'm just too short staff Nicole. You'll get your cash after tonight's shift, now go change into the proper uniform."

I stood there, wanting to argue it put me in direct line of the public. I wanted to blend in not stick out. But I needed the money. Sighing to myself I walked back into the locker area and changed my uniform. I felt uneasy. I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that Victoria was close, or I had to carry drinks on a tray all over the casino floor. I looked at myself in the mirror, God, I looked horrible in the skimpy outfit. I was too short, and too skinny. Some of the sequins were missing on the old red costume. The worst part is I didn't have enough chest to hold up the bra part of the garment. I hated it, simply could not stand to wear such an outfit. Jim came up behind me, handing me the drink tray he slapped my ass and yelled. "Get going"

As I begun walking out towards the lobby Jim yelled back at me. "For Christ Sakes Nicole, change your bloody shoes!"

I looked down at my feet and noticed my runners. "Shit," Quickly I walked to the back and grabbed the first pair of red size six pumps that I could find. They were not too high, but anything other than runners would have been too high. My hands were shaky as I pulled off my runners, and slipped on the shoes. The casino was busy in my area which was weird in itself. I tired to walk normal, but I always seemed to find a way to stumbled. I didn't know how I would carry drinks to customers. I had done this job once before. So, I had a bit of an idea of what I needed to do. I begun the usual spiel. "Drinks?" I walked or should I say stumbled around the tables. The sound of women screaming as someone one a large jackpot made me jump again. I had to grab the round tray that balanced in my hand. God, it was going to be a long night.

I received a few drink orders, I walked towards the bar silently chanting their order. I put my drink tray down and wrote out the order. I normally would remember such a small order, but tonight my nerves were on edge. After writing my orders and handing it to Greg, My eyes scanned the tables. There in the corner sat vampires. My heart took off in my chest. Immediately drawing the attention of the vampires sitting at the table, my eyes locked onto the eyes of blond one. Caius Volturi. I felt a rush of heat fill my head, I was felt light headed.

"Bella?" I swung around only to be faced with the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. My human memories of her did no justice to the beauty that stood before me.

"Rose?" Her name crocked out of my mouth.

My head begun to spin and my mouth went dry. My heart was pounding in my chest like a jack hammer. I had to steady myself against the counter for fear of falling over. "What- what are you doing here?" My voice was a whisper. Quickly I looked in the direction of where I had last seen Caius. He was no longer sitting.

"Bella, we've been looking all over for you. You have to come with me now!" Rose pulled out her cell phone and quickly begun speaking into it.

I didn't say anything for a moment. I could feel myself blinking, I could hear myself breathing, but I was frozen. What the hell, after all these years and I find myself face to face with Rose. My slow human brain did not do her justice, her piercing golden eyes, her long blond hair. Her frantic voice pulled me out of my haze. "Bella, we have to get you out of here. It's not safe. I can't talk right now, but you need to come. The family has been looking all over for you" She spoke fast, so fast that I was surprised I actually understood what she was asking me. In fact I had never remembered her sounding so worried.

" Umm, Ok, just let me change." I felt myself unsure. The Volturi were here, along with the Cullen's. I'm not sure what I should be feeling at the moment. My heart yearned for him. The pull for Edward was reborn with just looking at his sister. Moments and memories ran through my head. All the bad, all the horrible things that had happened to me were null and void. How quickly I forgive them. What a horrible human trait that was.

"No, we don't' have time." Rose quickly looked around the casino.

I followed Rose's eyes, she too was looking for the Volturi, With Caius no where to be seen now, I knew something was wrong, something was very wrong where was he, I knew he was watching us, he knew that I was not turned. my God, the Cullen's would be in trouble.

"Rose, what about the Volturi- I seen Caius" I whispered to her.

"We don't have time for this right now. I have to get you out of here, lets go now." With those words, she took me by the elbow and we began to walk towards the side doors. I turned my head looking towards the bar area Greg was helping another waitress with her order, and no one seemed to notice me being pulled away from the casino by a beautiful blond woman.

I stumbled walking over the metal threshold of the side door. The cool night air of the desert evening hit me and I grabbed on to Rose's arm for stability. "I see nothing has changed - you are still so clumsy" she sneered at me.

I wanted to say something, I wanted to pull my arm away how dare she, after everything that I had been through.

"Bella!" Her voice sung through the air like wind chimes.

"Alice" I cried, my best friend stood not more than 10 feet from me.


	4. Chapter 4

My mind could not comprehend who I was looking at. Alice, my long lost best friend Alice. My voice spoke softly again. "Alice?" it was like a movie in slow motion. Behind Alice stood my family, well the people no the vampires who use to be my family all here including him, Ed -Edward. Even in my mind I had trouble comprehending his name. Edward - he hadn't changed. His golden eyes, bronzed hair, my hands involuntary moved towards him - seeking him out. His eyes shifted away from mine, and I forced my treacherous hands to stay by my side. My chest constricted and I begun to feel the hole in my chest rip open and for a moment I had to look down at my old red costume to make sure that I wasn't bleeding I swore I could see my heart - My world stood still. He's here - I'm looking into the eyes of the man I love - well loved. No, the Vampire I love. I think I have finally lost what is left of my mind - Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle are standing in front of me as well.

She bounced up to me. "Oh Bella!" she hugged me and whispered my name "We've come to help you"

I threw my arms around her. "Are - are you really here" The words were dry in my mouth. I simply couldn't believe it - I shouldn't believe it.

"Well, it's a beautiful family reunion we have going on here, but you will all follow me -" Caius stood not more than 3 meters from me. Three other large Vampires stood beside him. "We are going to cause a scene soon" I watched as he spun on his heel and as Esme, and Carlisle all begun to follow him. I leaned on Alice for a brief moment - then pulled myself away. I needed to be strong for myself. The last time I relied on my 'family' they ditched me at the airport.

Alice frowned. "I'm sorry Bella" her words reached my ears. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hurt, I don't think these Vampires knew the amount of hurt I had been through - and was still going through. Did they know about Victoria? Did they know that my parents were killed because of me? Did they know that I lived in constant fear? Or that I had no home, no friends, no money - nothing. Just me. The more I thought about it - the angrier I felt.

As we walked the short distance to the hotel I assumed where Volturi King was staying at - I looked at my reflection in one of the large windows we passed. I was surrounded by all these beautiful people, super models, their designer clothes, not a hair out of place, they were perfect in every way , I on the other hand look like a reject from a second hand store in my ill fitting, outdated deteriorated costume - again, the feelings of worthlessness washed over me and I felt the heel of my shoe catch the uneven pavement. Alice was right beside me and reached out to steady me before I would fall. I looked up to see where Edward was - and he didn't even turn around to see if I had fallen. I felt my fate being sealed with him at that moment. He truly didn't care anymore.

We arrived through a back door and other security guards ushered us all in. The Cullan family said nothing and Alice stood the closest to me. Large ominous wooden doors stood before us and were thrown open by the leading Vampires. I had lost visuals of the leader Caius- but I didn't care anymore- my lungs and heart were both screaming for a break. Apparently these vampires have forgotten that they have a simple mortal on their heel - inside the large room, the doors shut and the silence was deafening. For a brief second - locked in this room with several large unfamiliar vampires I suddenly feel safe - for the first time in the last two years I - feel - safe. Perhaps it's the Cullan's appearance, or perhaps the Volturie here to make their claim on me, or perhaps it's just due to the fact that I will no longer need to run from Victoria. She will have lost me - she's lost the game. A uncontrollable laugh escapes me and every vampire in the room stares at me. Take me to break the ice.

"Miss Swan - may I ask you what you find so amusing about this?" Caius's voice cut through the silence. Suddenly Caius is standing in front of me. His hand quickly grabs my neck and lifts me up off my feet so that I'm no longer touching the ground. "You stupid - stupid human girl why are you still here" releasing his hand he dropped me. I drop to the ground coughing and gasping I have forgotten how strong they can be, - Caius spun on his heel and stalked towards Edward, Alice quickly knelt down beside me and helped me to sit up.

"YOU - YOU were to change the girl - we do not give second chances and here I find this -" Caius's eyes look towards me. I can feel his look of disgust - I'm nothing but a walking blood bag for this man. The sooner he kills me the sooner I'm out of my misery. The sooner everyone in this room will get on with their lives.

I can't stand this anymore. With all the courage I can muster I stumble to a standing position. "Just kill me and get it over and done with. End my misery. Please…."

"Bella, please stop" the words from Alice, and Esme are almost spoken in unison.

"No," Caius walks towards me again. "Let the girl speak - I will make sure that your misery is ended soon enough."

I feel my legs growing weak, this king stands in front of me again - in his dark Armani suit his hair is pure white, his skin is almost the same colour and his eyes are bright red. He's recently feed - so perhaps he's not going to be the one to end me. I hope who ever it is will be quick and merciful - unlike what I would sure to have gotten from Victoria. "Why is their a small army of Vampires after you?" His words are harsh and demanding.

"I'm running from Victoria - um" I feel my throat tighten when I say her name.

"Why? Who is this Victoria?" Tilting his head slightly he sighed. "Hurry up I haven't got all day"

I snorted slightly someone who doesn't age, who will live forever and he's doesn't have all day.

"Amused are we?" he stepped into my space. At this time, I really didn't care and I stood bowing my head and whispered. "Ed-Edward killed her mate and - she said it was only fair that she killed me, a mate for a mate." Towards the end of the sentence I barely breathed the words.

"So she created an army to kill you? How have you avoided her? Why are you still alive? Why have you not been changed?" the words streamed out of his mouth. He stepped back and spun on his heel looking at the others. The Cullans' stood like statures.

Carlisle faintly spoke the words. "We left her- we allowed her to fend for herself. We had no idea that she had an army after her until we arrived in Las Vegas. It was only in the last few weeks that we found out about her parents, and that Victoria had this vendetta against her. " Carlisle looked at me his golden eyes and he tried to summon a smile. "We are sorry Bella, sorry for the lose of your parents, and well for everything."

"Silence!" Caius yelled, again his hand flew out like a shot and grabbed me by my throat - slowly I felt the anger serge threw his arms and slowly his fingers begun to squeeze around my throat constricting my airway. Dark spots begun to swim in front of my eyes. I didn't move, cry or kick. I would welcome this. Perhaps I could be the sacrificial lamb for this family - this beautiful family that was once mine.

Caius tilted his head slightly, "You are wanting this, aren't you?" He begun to squeeze tighter, my eyes locked with Edwards' my angel - he will watch me die How ironic, this is what he's been wanting all along, for me to live and lead a human life - well this is how a human can die…. At that very moment a cell phone rang. Saved by the bell. Caius quickly released me and again I fell to the floor, this time I lay in heap at the feet of this King. Air pulled deep into my lungs which now burned like they had been light on fire. I lay gasping and coughing - I could see my reflection in the shine of his shoes, . Italian was spoken, it's a very beautiful language one I really would have like to have learned. Oh, who am I kidding- tears filled my eyes.

"Romanians" He hissed into the phone. "Si, siano sulla nostra strada" (Yes, we are on our way) he quickly put his phone away. "You are all coming with me to Voltiuri where you will be all judged by my brothers', right now the Romania's have become involved in this - this girls life as well. His shoe came in contact with my shoulder and he rolled me onto my back. Kneeling down beside me, he pulled me up - it seems that you have some Romanian's have become very interested in you. "Ragazza (girl) you are beginning to irritate me"


	5. Chapter 5

Did I just hear that? The Romanian's want… me. I am helped up by Alice again and I watch as the room erupts in a flurry of movement. My hand reaches for my neck. I know there are going to be huge bruises - that's if I live that long for them to form.

Each of the Cullen's has a guard member standing beside them. I have not looked at Edward - I can't stand to see the look of detachment like I have never had any meaning for him. How many of us has he left broken hearted I wonder? How stupid I have become, how much trouble we are all in? I want to ask why the Romanian's want me. I have nothing, I am nothing. A girl who attracts monsters all kinds.

The large doors open again and two other Vampires walk in - Caius speaks quickly to them and he begins to walk out the large doors. I find it strange that no one is saying anything - I would have thought that Rosalie would snipped at me or anyone at this point. I glance in her direction and see her standing still - her face expressionless- well this is new, or maybe I've been out of the "family" for her to have changed. I would have thought I would get a few words of comfort from Esme. But not one of them has said anything. It's like this happened every day to them.

I'm lost and yet I've wanted - go figure, such would be my life. Gone were the simple days of getting up and going to school - or work, now I'm being shuffled down a corridor into a large service elevator at the back of the building. However, from what I've made out we all going to escorted to the airport - or ship, or however they are going to take us.

My heart is beating - wait a minute - they can't take me anywhere I don't have a passport. Ha, my saving grace - I can't leave the country. My eyes dart around - I know Victoria is watching me as we leave the same door we came in not more than an hour ago - or almost a lifetime for me. I want to tell them that I know she's here - and why can't they see this. Why can't Edward here her thoughts? There is a quick movement to my right and a member of what I'm assuming is the Volturi guard moves past me and our small group has stopped. All the Vampires surrounding me have become tense - my eyes immediately look towards Edward, he has a stony expression on his face, his eyes look to the top of the building on my left - I look towards it - but of course with my human eyes I can't possibly see anything - all the Vampires have now looked up a few hisses emanated from them but nothing more. I would think that Victoria would not attack the Volturi to get to me. Or would she? Alice puts her arm around me. "It's ok Bella"

Within moments, a large black van drives into the back alley and we are all ushered into it. My mind is wheeling - I'm freezing, and scared. This is not how I pictured my reunion with the Cullen's, in my mind's eye it was a going to be a warm welcoming, they were going to say how sorry they were. Edward was going to take me in his arms and hold me for hours and I was going to breathe in his safe familiar scent that was clearly only Edwards'. Looking over at him now, there were a few words spoken to Carlisle, I only couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could see their mouths moving. The Volturi King was speaking as well, his eyes flashed hatred at me - I lowered my eyes and stared at my hands that lay in my lap.

My teeth began to chatter as the flimsy costume that I wore did nothing to keep me warm. I felt Alice shift in her seat and a wool sweater was draped on my shoulders. "T-thank you" I whispered.

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am that all of this has happened" Alice squeezed my hands slightly. "I'm sorry I can't warm you up" her smile didn't reach her eyes and I watched as her eyes shifted to Edward.

"Alice?" my voice cracked out. "Do you know what they are going to do to me? Are, - are they going to kill me?" My throat was sore.

"I - I don't know what they are going to do" Alice put her arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

The van speed through the streets of Vegas, we quickly arrived at the airport.

Threw a few security gates, Caius did most of the talking and it seemed that most of the people he talked to, knew him. I didn't have to use my imagination to know that one of the vampires in the van had a gift and was simply using it on the security guards. A large black plane came into sight as we made our way towards it. Stopping the van the huge vampire who sat at the door opened it and we were ushered out. I didn't have a chance to have a good look at him, but from what I could remember about my last encounter with these people - he was the one Edward was fighting with - to protect me. How surreal this all felt.

Caius stood tall and spoke the shorter blond vampire, "Demetri, sequire quel vampiro capelli rossi, Victoria. Rifer ire a me la mattina." (Follow that red hair vampire, Victoria. Report to me in the morning. )

"The rest of you will follow me" Caius turned on his heel and walked up the stairs and into the plane. I looked around, there were more vampires who had pulled up - made me wonder how many of them came from Volturi. The large vampire

Inside the plane, I took a seat next to the window, and silly me thought I couldn't get on a plane without a passport. Alice leant over me and put my seat belt on. I closed my eyes, what good is a seat belt to me now. Perhaps a plane crash will be so much easier for me.

I jumped slightly as the door was sealed on the plane and I felt the plane pull forward. I closed my eyes and begun to pray. I heard the sound of the engines roar and I felt the plane take off. I turned my head and looked out the tiny window. The bright lights of Vegas slowly slipped into darkness. My mind whirled, I wanted to ask Alice a million questions, I wanted to ask them questions like why they had come back now, why was Edward so - cold and distant with me. Oh, what had I done to him to make him hate me so…. but the clearing of a throat made me pull my gaze from the dark window to the vampire who was now sitting in front of me.

"Now, you will tell me everything you know." Caius's voice was low and deadly.

I looked towards Alice, her eyes were fixed ahead - I looked at the others, they all looked like frozen again - just like they had done in the hotel room. Another vampire with unique gifts I assumed.

"I - I don't know anything more," I whispered again.

"LIAR! I have no time for such lies" His hand was swift and the sting was real as his hand connected with my face. I immediately felt the trickle of blood beginning to roll down my lip. His hands gripped my neck again. "I would take you life now you filthy human- but I need answers." He dropped himself into the seat in front of me and begun to stare at me. His red eyes bore into me. I try and wipe the blood that has begun to steam down my lip. For a moment I almost think he's broken my jaw. I'm in a plane full of vampires and I'm bleeding. Go Bella. I can feel the tears to stream down my face mixing with the blood.

"Tasha, I need Carlisle" Caius's voice is hurried. I almost hear a touch of remorse in his voice.

I suddenly feel the seat shift next to me as Alice turns to look at me. "Oh, Bella!" Her hand reaches out to pull the hair off my face. Carlisle puts his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice, I have to attend Bella's injuries" Carlisle sits down next to me. This is the first time I've had a good look at him. He looks old, he's aged since the last time I've seen him. I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to age. I look quickly towards Caius who is busy talking on a phone.

Carefully he takes some Kleenex and wipes away the blood. "I'm so sorry Bella," His voice is sad. "I- we didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. We were so sure we would have found you first."

"It's ok Carlisle," I answer weakly, I feel beaten and quite frankly I'm tired. "I just want all of this to end." I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of the running. I just want to sleep and wake up in my bedroom in Forks, at this point in time I want to wake up in my small flat in Vegas.

"Here, take on of these." He hands me a tiny white pill.

My jaw is aching, and I can feel the swelling and bruising around my neck. I must look quite the site in my lovely red costume, beaten to match. My vision is closing on my eye and I almost laugh. "Why do you have these?" I ask.

His smile is sad. "When we came looking for you, I - well I thought they might help you relax - so we could talk." He puts his arm around in a fatherly fashion and I can feel the effect of the medication working. "Alice, can you please go get me some ice" His voice is distant and I can feel his cold hand on my jaw as I drift off into a dreamless state.

In my dreams, I'm in our field - laying down beside him as we use to do, the sun is warm and I turn my head and see him. Edward. I smile, he's so beautiful. He turns to look at me, His face is well, his face is not there. I sit up and look - the field is no longer there and I'm in my house in Forks. No one is there and I'm alone in a dark, cold room. I can smell the blood, I can hear the laughter of her, Victoria. Charlie NO! I need to run- but someone is holding me. I start to scream and suddenly I'm being held and voices are calling my name.

"Bella, it's just a dream" Carlisle's voice cuts through my screams.

I awake, feeling like I've been in an accident. My face is cold and wet, my throat is raw. I see Caius and he's staring at me, I briefly wonder if he's ever seen a human dream, well have a nightmare.

"We are almost in Italy Bella, I want to clean you up a bit before we land" Carlisle begins to pull a cloth over my face being very careful around my lip. "you'll need some stitches once we arrive. I've taken a lot of the swelling down while you slept" he's too quiet. Again, all these beautiful people and I look like I've been put in a meat grinder. "I wish we had a change of clothes for you."

I want to laugh, he doesn't like my costume? I turn away from him, we've now landed in a very small airport - I see no other planes, I'm thinking perhaps a private airport? Black cars now make their way to the tarmac and people holding large umbrellas come into view. Of course- the sun. How quickly I've forgotten. The hiss of the door opens and I hear the hurried, beautiful Italian language being spoken again. Caius pulls me up and ushers me down the isle and out the door. The heat feels wonderful, and I squint to adjust to the bright sun. I stumble down the stairs - "Will you please watch what you are doing. I need to keep you alive until my brothers talk to you" Caius hissed.

"Sorry," I reply I watch as the Cullen's are whisked into cars. There is just one car left - apparently I'm going to be traveling with the King himself. I pull the large sweater tighter to myself, not for warmth, but a small sense of security. I have no idea what's in store for me next as I slip into the dark coloured car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

No words are spoken in the large black car. There are two Vampires in the front seat and Caius is sitting opposite me. I watch as the rolling landscapes quickly glide past my eyes. Is there no speed limit in this country? Just like Alice drove the last time. Alice… Why didn't she see all of this? Or did she? For a moment I look at the handle of the door, my fingers twitch with the thought- just for a brief moment if I could open it and jump out. My body would match my face at this speed.

"The doors are locked, and you will not die before I get my answers" Caius's voice is sharp. He's watching me.

"Sorry," I whisper turning my head I watched the landscape fly by.

Caius looked at the girl - tiny thing really how she's avoided all these vampires running after her is beyond me. I really should have controlled my temper with her - but with the threat of the Romanians' now in the picture - well, I have come to face the fact that in my long years - patience and calmness are not my forte. That is my brother Marcus's gift, to our family. He always sees the larger picture - always without a doubt makes both Aro and myself feel safe - We all hold our uniqueness to the family, but Marcus is the glue that binds us.

I sigh to myself as I look at this messed up girl. I steeply my fingers and close my eyes slightly remembering how old Marcus looked when I left not more than a week ago. Aro has informed me that he's not fed since I left - which would make it almost two months since his last feeding. The smell of her blood is simply mouth-watering, I've had to swallow my venom a few times since I split her lip. Maybe after we are done integrating her - she will be the meal that my brother Marcus so needs - I shift slightly again as I watch some of her enticing blood pool slightly around her lip. I watch as she darts out her tongue to stop it - and I watch in amusement as she gags.

Marcus, my brother - he's losing his will to live, and if something does not change I believe he will be lost to Aro and myself. Maybe, just maybe this Romanian issue will put some fire back into his life. Well, them and the Cullen's Aro was not pleased to have had our direct orders disobeyed by a trusted friend such as Carlisle. We will have to have words with him and his family - perhaps more than words will be spoken this time. I for one would love to get my hands on them. The car slows down and we begin to pull into the estate.

Bella lifted her hand to the window - the dark tint warmed her cold hands, she wondered why these vampires needed to use air-conditioning. It's not like they need it -remembering back to the last time she was here in Volturi how cold that castle was - she shuddered at the thought.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, I don't' know why I asked - but I feel I should know if I'm going to become a meal after my integration. "What is going to happen to the - the Cullen's"

Caius was stunned to hear her ask about the Cullen's. "After everything, they have done to you, why do you care about the Cullens'?" he hissed.

Bella sat stunned for a moment did she really care about what happened to them? Even after all this time, after everything she had been through? "Yes, I do care." Bella looked at her hands, she played with her fingers and looked up at Caius again. "Believe it or not - they are the only family I have left." her voice was small. "I know they didn't change me - but you must know that I - I didn't tell anyone anything about Vampires."

The car came to a stop. Caius opened the door. "Too little too late for the Cullen's Isabella" he stood outside the car door. They had arrived in an underground parkade.

"You will follow me." His words were short.

The long hallway was more modern that I would have imagined. The last time I ventured in this castle - we went through the back way - it was very dark. If I didn't know that I was walking to my death, I would be thinking that I'm going to a meeting of sorts.

Caius stopped. "You will wait here, a guard will bring you in shortly" with that he walked quickly into a large wooden door.

I stood, alone waiting to come face to face with the vampire kings that would determine my fate. Maybe, they will just let me go. I snort slightly like that's going to happen. I pull at a few loose fibres' on this horrible red costume. A few vampires and if I'm not mistaken a human has walked by me. I know there is no escape for me- I wouldn't get far, and besides

Caius arrived in the throne room, Aro stood up "Caius, so good to see you." Aro looked towards Marcus who was sitting on his throne with his eyes closed. "Look who's come home Marcus?"

"How long has he been like this?" Caius cast a worried look towards his brother.

Aro sighed, "Since you left"

Caius sat on his throne, "maybe the Romanian's threatening us will help ease his mind. - I have put the Cullen's in the west wing - of course, they have guards with them - but I didn't want to do anything without talking to you both first."

"Please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room brothers." Marcus shifted in his throne. "Now, let's see what you have brought us."

The large doors opened and I am lead into their throne room, I never thought I would be in this room again and never as a human. - the air is still and tendrils of light are filtering through the high windows. I wish at this moment I was a bird and I would fly high and through those windows. Away from here and these - these Vampires. I'm tired, so very tired.

A guard pushes me towards the middle of the room. Facing the three kings once again. But, this time I'm all alone - how ironic - I'm back in this room the last time I threw myself at Aro to save Edward, now I look around and see the two guards at the door and a few more Vampires standing around the room. Like I could run away..

No words are spoken, and I stand looking at them. I feel naked - even though I'm still dressed in this stupid outfit. Caius's eyes gaze on me - He's like a giant cat waiting to pounce - Aro, sits in the middle and he's quiet - his hands are steeple under his chin - and he looks like he's thinking hard about what his next move is. The other king is sitting with his eyes closed - like he's in pain there is a grimace etched on his face. I can't remember his name. Mario - Martin - no Marcus. Yes, that's his name. I shift on my feet and pull my hair off my face. I lick my lips, and briefly taste the blood. Shit, I've opened that cut again and in a room full of Vampires. Looking up I find Marcus's eyes are fixed on me.

I shift again, his stare is intense and I have a weird feeling - one that I had not felt with any of them - Vampires - scared maybe - was I going to be his food.

Marcus's eyes were trained on mine. He didn't say a word but he pulled his long lean body out of his throne and walked towards me. For every step he took towards me, I took a step back. I knew my chances of finding a way out was pointless. I was surrounded by Vampires. I stopped. It was pointless, this was going to be my fate - and this was to be the way I was to die.

"You- you were here before." it wasn't a question. He tilted his head and stared at me. His dark eyes locked on me.

"Yes," I whispered. My eyes looked at the other two Volturi kings that sat on their thrones. Aro rose and walked slowly towards Marcus - he briefly touched his brother's hand. His eyes widen slightly and he spoke.

"Leave, everyone." He quickly looked at me like I was going to be his next meal. Clapping his hands together. The sound made me jump and for a moment I thought he meant me as well. I looked at the open door wondering if I could make it out before it shut. "Quickly and shut the door." I turned my head to watch as several hooded figures blurred out of the room.

Marcus grabbed my hand and raised my wrist to his nose. Inhaling deeply I knew the scent of my blood was calling to him like it did to so many. Well, wasn't this nice. I was going to be his next meal. As soon as his hand grabbed my wrist that strange pull ran through my body again. Our eyes locked. His eyes were black. For a moment I wondered when his last meal was, He pulled my wrist towards his face. His tongue darted out and licked my scars on my wrist. My knees grew weak. I couldn't take my eyes off this man who stood in front of me. Somewhere in the background, I could hear Aro and Caius speaking. Their words were foreign to me. Italian - I must learn this language. My mind screamed at me "When you idiot are you going to learn this language!"

I watched as he closed his eyes and drew my scared wrist to his nose and he inhaled sharply again. Looking up at this large Vampire, I found myself leaning towards him. I felt a strange pull from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head - I inhaled deeply - Sandalwood and - books maybe and something unique, powerful, warm and safe.

"Where did you get these?" Marcus whispered hard , his eyes looked at my neck - I knew from using the washroom on the plane that I had lovely hand prints on them - they will be quite the sight in a few days when they start to change colours - that is if I live that long. His long finger dragged across my lower lip stopping on the cut. His eyes flew to Caius, and for a brief moment, I felt him shift - as though he was going to leave me.

"O'Hai fatto male!" (You've hurt her!) his voice was sharp and it made me jump. His dark eyes went from Caius to me, "Tell me who did this to you?" He hissed. My eyes shifted towards Caius, then down to the floor.

I didn't want to implicate Caius, I didn't want to get anyone into trouble. "I - I fall down a lot" I whispered.

"I don't think you have fallen on a hand - Isabella." My name rolled off his tongue and the sound made its way all the way down my body. This must be that Vampire magic Edward was always talking about - about how Vampires are the perfect killers everything about them draws in their pray. At this moment, I would do almost anything for this Vampire with just the sound of his voice.

With the swiftness of a viper, Marcus is standing in front of Caius, "When are you going to learn to control yourself?" Marcus grabbed Caius's arm and ripped it from his body. The sound is deafening. I'm truly scared now. I've never seen such swift justice - the last time I was here - these men were calm cool and collected.

"Marcus!" Aro's voice shouted, and in a flash, he was standing in between Marcus and Caius. "Smettila!" (stop this!)

Caius hissed and clutched the spot where his arm once was. A grin crossed Caius's face. "Bene, vuoic, colpire me un po' di piu?" (good, do you want to hit me some more?) Marcus spun on his heel and was back holding me in a blink of an eye. He grabbed my hand again - after witnessing his violent outburst - to now this soft caring Vampire in front of me. My heart was pounding in my chest. "It's ok Isabella - he will not be able to come close to you ever again" Marcus pulled his eyes away from me and looked towards his brothers again. "You - either of you think you will lay a hand on her again I will kill you do you understand?" The harsh edge to his voice was back, and I watched as Caius picked up his arm and held it in place.

With a hiss in his voice "I'm sorry brother - you know how my temper gets the best of me." Cauis lowered his eyes the floor.

"Now, how did you get these bites?" His dark eyes looked at my wrist.

"I was bitten by a nomad vampire," I stammered, drawing his attention back to me.

"Do not lie to me, You have the scent of two vampires" Grabbing my wrist he pulled me closer. I stumble into his chest, on his large chest lay the medallion the two other Kings wore, I put my hand on his chest to steady myself I found myself touching this large Vampire and it didn't scare me, it made me feel calmer. Gasping slightly I looked up to his face and found his eyes trained on me. His dark hair framed his pale skin.

I didn't want to say anything about Edward. I wouldn't. Edward as well as the rest of the family were in trouble with me not being changed. I knew It was not more than two years ago that I stood in this very room with Alice and Edward answering questions from these kings promising them that I would be soon changed.

Aro walked towards me and he began to lift his hand to touch me - like the last time I stood in this room I assumed it was to touch me and try to read me again. A low growl sounded from Marcus. I felt the rumble more than I actual heard it.

Aro stopped and turned to look at me. "Peace Brother" his words were quiet. I simply could not pull my eyes away from Marcus. I didn't want to pull my eyes away from him.

Aro's voice sounded loudly in the room. "If I recall correctly Isabella the last time you were here you were going to become a member of the Cullen coven. Were you a pet of some sort of Edward's? No? And now - you have three kings wondering why you are so important to both the Romanians and the Cullen's'" He tilted his head, and stared at me. With a light-hearted laugh

His words should not have affected me, but they did. A pet, my heart felt like it was being pulled out of my chest. I pulled my free arm up to cross my chest and bent over slightly. I cried out slightly.

"You know the rules, Aro, she must be killed she knows our secret - we will deal with the Romanians, and the Cullen's ourselves." Caius' voice pulled me out of my trance.

Marcus' let out a growl again, his hand squeezed tighter on my wrist. Pulling me up out of the trance. "Caius, what did I tell you" He growled. "You will never come near her again"

"We need to know" Aro softened his voice "Why are there are Newborns after you? Tell us!" he rushed his words.

I pulled my eyes away from Marcus. Looking at Aro and Caius, I began to panic. They truly looked like Vampires. I stepped closer to Marcus. Strangely I felt safer closer to him. I wasn't' sure if it was his size, or the fact that I had this strange pull when he touched me, when he looked at me. I looked back at Marcus's face. "I don't know why? - after the Cullen's left… " I whisper. I dropped my head and felt the tears run down my face.

"Left you? Why the newborns?" Marcus took his hand off my wrist. I instantly felt the loss. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me close to him. "Tell us Isabella" He spoke softly

"The vampire that bite me, had a mate. She's - she's been trying to kill me for the last few years."

"Yes, yes, yes we heard this all before. Now tell me why are you still alive? Why are the Romanian's after you!" Caius spit the words out

Marcus growled again. "I have asked you to watch your tone. I will not ask again Caius!"

"Isabella, do you know anything that can help us out of this - difficult situation we have on our hands?" Marcus's words were soft

"No, I'm - look - all I know is that for the last two years I have been running away from Victoria - I've had to leave my home and my friends to protect them." My eyes met his dark ones.

"How have you been keeping ahead of these vampires?" Caius's spoke softer.

"I don't know." Tears streamed down my face. "When - when she's close I feel her, I can't explain it other than it's like a tickle, a strange feeling that washes over me and I have to run."

"May I?" Aro moved slowly towards Marcus which I find strange as to why he's moving so slow towards us. A low rumble rolls through Marcus' chest again - my hand is being held close to his chest. I watch as Aro speaks slowly in Italian -"Siate in pace fratello" (Be at peace brother )The sound rolls off his tongue and he's moving like he's getting too close to a dangerous animal.

Marcus pulls my hand away from his chest and with dark eyes watches as Aro reaches towards it. His cold hand gently squeezes mine. Aro pulls my hand a little more and closes his eyes. "Nothing - there is nothing there. I sense nothing, like the last time - remarkable." Dropping my hand slowly he turned his back. Marcus quickly grabbed the hand that Aro held - he examined it like he was looking for damage. Strange, his hands are not as cold as Aro's.

"I - I believe you are a shield - I can't be certain, and we see if she eludes all our gifts," Aro spoke

"NO!" Marcus's voice shouts causing me to pull away from him. "That is enough for tonight. Can't you see this girl is tired and freighted by your interrogations? Come now Isabella, let's get you settled in shall we?" Keeping his arm in the small of my back he leads me out of the room.

Stopping quickly Marcus turned back to speak to his brothers. "Oh, and you are to leave that boy to me. Is this understood? And Caius, I'm not done with you yet." His voice was hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I didn't say anything; I was in shock why didn't I become someone's dinner? What is Marcus going to do to Edward? Feeling Marcus' hand on my lower back gently guiding me - I felt relieved -safe even, but I wondered why he was so caring and gentle with me. Why did he rip Caius' arm off? - why did he growl at the two other Kings like that? Why is his temperature different than the others? Those questions were on the tip of my tongue. Maybe when we got to where he was taking me - I would have a chance to ask him. My eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the darkness of the hallways - this is the part of the Castle I remember, dark and cold. We walked further down the darken halls my foot caught the uneven flagstone floor. Marcus tightened his grip on my back as we slowly made our way down. Passing several doors - the darker halls became lighter and there were paintings on the walls. I stumbled again, Marcus lifted me effortlessly in his arms. I was surprised by his action - I guess he was tired of dragging me along and walking slowly; even more surprising is that I didn't mind being in his arms. His large frame was graceful when he walked - he kept the same pace as when I was walking. I felt my head loll towards this strange vampire's chest. Inhaling deeply I felt a strange safe feeling again in the pit of my stomach. Perhaps tonight, I would not be someone's lunch.

Marcus held the tiny girl in his arms. Her scent, as well as the small amount of blood that kept leaking out of her lip, was simply enticing.

Marcus quickly mused to himself. I will have to feed - I will settle the girl, feed, then deal with my brothers there are many things we must discuss- the Cullen's, Romanian's and this - this tiny girl. After all these years alone, why now? I was just giving up and now the Gods have given me a second chance. I wanted to growl in frustration, I wanted to laugh with glee, I wanted to scream with anger- a tiny hurt human of all things. Was someone trying to play a joke on me?

Bella's head rested against my chest. I felt the need to protect this tiny human girl with all my means. Yes, she was here a few years ago. I didn't notice any mating bonds with her before she was far to closed the last time she arrived with the Cullen's. Today, she was so open when she came into our room today. All her bonds have been severed - they are oozing a darkness that I have this immediate need to fix.

I must contact Ebenezer immediate and have him come see Isabella. There is something about his one - I can't put my finger on it. Her bonds have another element to them - ones I've not seen before - I'm wondering if this is one of the reasons she has been staying away from the one she calls Victoria. I have this immediate need to rip Edward Cullen's head off - then Caius's if this tiny thing in my arms wasn't so vulnerable I would do it now.

My anger hasn't surfaced like this in a long time and it feels good, for the first time in what feels like my lifetime I feel alive. - My hands almost itched to grab Edward's throat and end it for him. Edward has no idea of who he is dealing with, and he must be punished for hurting my mate. Just saying those words has me reeling - my mate - my mate. I recognized the bonds immediately, the dark oozing of hers called to mine and together they created a hue of reds, greens and purple. The colour was simply breathtaking.

No one hurts anything of mine anymore and gets away with it. Aro wants to see how she handles more of his interrogation methods. I don't think so - perhaps his head will be the next to get ripped off. He's never going to touch anything of mine ever again.

Caius as well for marking my mate with his hands. I should have ripped his hands off his arms - The emotions coming off of me is at times overwhelming- I almost can feel myself shaking. No, I can't lose control, not with my Isabella in my arms. I need to release some of this anger - but must first settle my mate into my rooms.

Opening the door to my quarters, I walk into my bedroom - placing her on her feet. I look at her, she is tiny and beaten. My anger surges again and for a moment I think she can feel it as I watch her shy away from me - Caius will pay for this. I inhale sharply - not since I lost my beloved Didyme has there been a woman in my rooms - and never a human. I've not been a monk in the last thousand years - but I have kept my room sacred. Until now - The scent of her blood is simply mouth watering and I can feel the venom begin to form in my mouth. I know she is totally safe with me and I need to tell her but first I have to fix her lip.

"Forgive me, but I need to fix your lip. I believe you should have had stitches, but let me heal it."

Bella stood still, she watched as this large Vampire dressed in a black suit stood there studding her everything about him was dark - his words pulled her out of her daze -

Marcus leaned down and ran his tongue along the bottom lip - It stung when his tongue came into contact with the cut Bella wanted to pull away from such an intimate move -

I'm stunned, I can't believe he just did that - such a such an erotic move and I just stood here and didn't even move I didn't even try to move. I can't, I'm stunned at how close I've let him and how quickly I've become somewhat relaxed beside him. I'm bewildered at how warm he feels so different than Ed-Edward. His name doesn't seem to hurt so much saying it now. It seems the taste of my blood doesn't seem to affect him. My hand comes up and touches my lip - it feels so much better. "Does my blood not affect you?" I ask looking into his dark eyes.

"Oh, yes - it's divine" A small smile played on his lips

Straighten himself up Marcus made his way over to a large bureau and pulls out a tee-shirt. "Let me show you to the washroom - you can have a bath and get out of that - that attire you are wearing." He waved his hand at my costume. " I'll make arrangements tomorrow to have someone come and measure you for some new things. I can't take you out, with all the threats against you - I simply can't take that chance. " He begins to walk towards another door which I've assumed is the bathroom. Stopping he holds his hand out for me. " Come."

I feel my feet moving, I'm alone in Volturi - a million miles away from home and I'm walking in this king's bedroom. He's licked my lip - I feel like I've walked into a bad episode of the twilight zone - nothing about this seems normal, but yet it feels right. It feels like I've finally come home.

Marcus put the light on in the large bathroom. It's as big as my last apartment. I look around in amazement - I didn't think they had the need for such a thing in Volturi - I knew that Vampires showered - but this was a complete bathroom. Something in the back of mind begun to irritate me. Did he bring a lot of human girls into his rooms? I don't know why that thought is bothering me so much. I can feel his eyes on me. I blush slightly -

"What is wrong Isabella?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing - it's nothing." I stammer. I wish I had the nerve to ask him

"Do you need any help?" Marcus asked pulling me out of my musings.

"What?" I ask and pull the sweater tighter around myself.

"Do you need any help getting out of your - well that uniform you are wearing?" Marcus asks with a shy smile. The years have just melted off his face with that question, but I know my face is beet red.

"Um, no- I prefer to get undressed alone - thanks, I guess" I whisper. "W- what are you going to do with me?"

"You are safe with me Isabella. I will protect you."

"I'm sorry, but I've heard that before." her voice was so quiet that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

"Isabella, I shall protect you - from all that harms you. I promise you as a King of Volturi you will be safe" Marcus leant over and turned on the tub and the sound of water filling the tub is so inviting. Standing up tall I look up to his face. "We need to talk - but first I'm going to give you a few moments to enjoy your bath and you need some food and a good nights sleep. I have to arrange to have some food brought to our room - and get you to bed." He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head.

It didn't scare me, nor did it bother me. In fact, it felt somewhat normal - or as normal as my life has been lately, but I'm not sure why he called his room our room. I sat on the edge of the tub and watched as the large Vampire walked out of the door. Leaving me alone and dare I say safe for the first time in so many years. The tears begin to trail down my checks. Then a wave of emotion rolled off of me. I couldn't have stopped the flow of tears even if I tried. I howled and cried great sobbing cries ripped from my throat. I tried to stop and took several gulps of air - all the loses that I had experienced, all the ones that I had no time to grief for now hit me - all that hidden emotion for the last two years was now all laying before me. The loss of my father, my mother, my friends, my home, - my life. I held my head in my hands and wept for the life I had once known. The door opened and I looked up and through my tears I seen Marcus standing in the doorway his height and broad shoulders filled the whole frame. Before I can say anything he's on his knees in front of me.

"Isabella -." His strong arms wrapped around me "Shhh - I know so much has happened to you. I can see all your broken bonds - shhh let me help you." He holds my face in his hands - the touch of his hands on my skin has an instant calming effect. I feel his lips come level with my ears and he whispers something so beautiful in Italian. I sigh and find more tears flow. I find myself leaning on him - using him for a support that I didn't know that I needed.

"There has been so much that has happened to me." I hiccup through my tears.

"Don't - Please don't cry - you're here and I will keep you safe. I promise you this as - as someone who is now bound to you - I am not like that boy you thought you loved so many years ago - and that Vampire and her little army who is after you will not come to the Volturi and as for the Romanians, rest assure, my brothers and myself have handled them before." Standing up - he pulled me into a standing position. Wiping the tears from my face he pulls off the wool sweater I had wrapped around myself - "turn around" he whispers. I do as he says - I don't know why - I just feel so safe with him around.

"What do you mean your bound to me?" I hiccup.

"It means, I'm your protector and -more" Marcus leant down and whispered in my ear.

In the last 24 hours, my whole world has broken open on me. I feel the zipper of my outfit open. I still - I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. Marcus almost on cue moves away from me and opens the bathroom door again "Now Isabella take this off - I am going to get you some food and I'm going to put you to bed. "

"To bed?" I squeak I feel my heart beat speed up. He can't mean what I think he means does he? I wonder is this the "more" he was talking about. I feel his hand touch the top of my shoulder and instantly I'm calmer just by this simple touch.

"Yes, to bed - and you will be alone - not to worry." I can hear her heart fluttering in her chest. She is terrified, on top of her being a human -I get the distinct impression that she is an innocent. Inwardly I sigh - I've been either blessed or punished - I'm not sure which one yet. I continue "I will keep you safe, I will place a guard at the door when I go see my brothers. No one will come near you without you or I requesting their presents. Am I clear Isabella? No one."

"Yes, thank you" I mumbled

The door shut and I shudder at the sound of my name coming from his lips, and feel the loss of his touch on my shoulder. I sigh aloud. Just his voice is making the bottom of my belly feel funny -Thank God he wasn't implying we sleep together. I've had enough of all this without adding that to my long list of stresses.

I slip out of my ugly red costume and sink into the large tub - the warm water caresses my skin and makes me feel human again. I grab the soap and the shampoo and begin to wash - this does feel glorious. I allow myself a few moments of nothing - I just float in the tub and relax. My mind is reeling at everything that has just happened to me. I have a sense of relief- I haven't had a good cry for so long - tears yes - and there has been a lot of them, but this breakdown was needed and I know this is not going to be the last one- it has however left me emotionally and physically drained.

A knock on the door startles me. "Isabella, there is some food here for you." There it is again, the way he says my name - I feel a strange pull in the pit of my belly. Drying myself off I pull the large tee-shirt over my head. I smile slightly as it almost is a dress. He really is a large man - or Vampire. I find a brush and pull it through my hair. There wasn't any conditioner - so this job is a little harder than normal. I also have discovered that I need a toothbrush. Oh, this does feel glorious for a moment. I look in the mirror and notice my lip is completely healed - I just wish the bruises would heal as fast I look a mess -

I open the door and am greeted by the aroma of food. Marcus has lit a fire in the fireplace and he's sitting on a large wing back chair. " Come, and eat" He stands as I walk closer.

I stare at the tray of food, some cold cuts-buns, cheese. My mouth waters and right on cue, my stomach growls. I blush and immediately look towards Marcus.

"I can't image the last time you ate?" He says through his smile. And moved his arm indicating for me to sit in the other wing back chair.

I shyly smile at this large Vampire "I could say the same thing to you. When was the last time you ate?" I tuck my legs under my body and sink into the chair. I pull the large white t-shirt around my legs. I look at him again and wonder why I feel so comfortable with him

"Ah, you do know so much about vampires don't you?" Marcus held out a small plate of food he had made for me.

"Doesn't the smell of human food bother you?" I question as I take a bite into my sandwich.

A lazy smile crossed his face, again I notice how younger he looks when he has a smile. "I'm very old, I've learned to live with the small things that can bother others."

"How old are you?" I question

"I'm old enough - after a few hundred years you tend to not pay attention anymore. And besides when you become a vampire you will not worry so much about age - the days just tend to merge together."

I began to choke on my sandwich. "When I become a vampire?" I yelp.

"Yes Isabella - I will change you - first I have to discuss the timing with my brothers. The time is not right at the moment - not with the Romanian's threatening us again - I need at least a year with you - as you know the first year for a vampire is the hardest and I want to be with you every moment of your new life." Marcus stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Kneeling down he threw another log in the fire.

I sat speechlessly. I truly didn't know what to say. 'You're going to change me?" I snorted. After everything I had been through and now some tall, good looking vampire comes back into my life and I'm going to be changed. "What if I don't want to be changed?" I question.

"That is not an option for you." his voice was matter of fact.

I stood up quickly. "What do you mean there is no other option for me!" I demanded. "I've been running from this crazy vampire - my family has been slaughter - and I and - I" I said no other words came out as I begun to wail again - suddenly I'm being held by Marcus -

"Shss, let it go Isabella - just let it go. I will hold you, I will guard you during the days and I will guard you at night to allow you to sleep in peace. I have given you my word as the King of Volturi" He tightened his hold on me.

I was so frustrated with myself. "What if I don't want this?" I pull away from him and turned my back on him. "You know I was promised all of this? " I wave my hands around the room turning to face him once more. "I was promised all of this before, and look where it got me! I'm alone and have no one left in my life, I am just a shell of who I was before all of this-this happened! I simply will not survive if something like that were to happen to me again - and besides I don't' think I would be allowed to leave this place in one piece."

Marcus walked towards Isabella again standing in front of her he began. "I have an idea of what you are feeling - for many years I barely survived. My will died many years ago with my beloved wife. I watched as others lived their lives and begun to wonder why I still existed." Sighing, "This is very new to me as well. I was prepared to - well lets not talk about it." He shifted and moved into the chair.

"Here sit" He pointed to the other chair. "You must eat some more."

Sitting opposite of him, I watched him - he struggled to find the words. "You know an awful lot about Vampires do you not?"

"A bit" I took a bite of my sandwich.

"You know there are a lot of Vampires that have special gifts, such as the young Cullen" I hated bring up that youngsters name. I watched as Isabelle flinched slightly as I spoke his name.

Shifting slightly Bella nodded. "Yes, there were a few of the Cullen's who had gifts. Why do you ask?"

Marcus shifted out of his chair and walked towards Bella, kneeling again in front of her he grabbed her hand. "This is my gift, this is what I see and what I feel when I see you."

Grabbing her tiny hand, I knew that I was taking the chance of her running from my - our rooms screaming. Without hesitation she held my hand. "Now close your eyes" I whispered.

Closing her eyes, Bella could feel a slight pressure on her hands as Marcus took her tiny hand into his large hand- a warm feeling ran from Marcus's hand to hers - in an instant a feeling of serenity filled her - along with a feeling that immediately awoke something deep in her - a feeling she never had before. Hues of colours filled her mind - the vibrant reds, lush greens, brilliant purples and pinks - the instant serenity that totally calmed her and filled her with such love and acceptance.

Bella's eyes shot open. "What was that?" She asked shocked

"A small sample of how my bond site works. We are bonded - " Marcus's voice was low.

Bella pulled her hand away and stared at Marcus. The large Vampire in front of her said nothing. "What does that mean? I thought that I was Ed-Edward's mate?"

Standing up Marcus looked at the girl. "That boy was never your mate." the thought of that - that idiot touching what is mine, hurting what is mine, leaving what is mine to fend for herself - out there. He introduced her to our world and leaves her alone. " We can't choose who our mates are - that's fate. We can't be apart for long periods of time. If the Cullen boy was your mate - he would have made you a vampire and you wouldn't have been alone all these years." The anger that surged through me again with the thoughts of that boy alone with Isabella. "Eat, and lets get you to bed. We have a lot to talk about - there is much you need to know and much I need to know."

Standing up, I followed him to the large bed, "Rest Isabella, I will sit in the chair until you fall asleep."

"No, that's alright - I'll be fine, you promise no one will come in?" I asked shyly.

"My word." Marcus said with a smile.

Slipping into the large bed, the bedding was soft and inviting. "Can - can I see the Cullen's tomorrow?" I picked at a lose fibre of the comforter.

"Why do you want to see them? Have they not done enough to you?" I hissed.

"I don't want to go alone, will you come with me? I have so many questions to ask them…why did they come back now? After all these years, I would like an answer." I can't believe I had asked the question. "I just need to know." I pulled my eyes away from the lose thread and met Marcus's dark ones. "Please" I whispered

"It seems you have already wrapped me around your finger." I sighed. "Yes, but I will not allow you to be alone with them. Ever again - Now, rest Isabella. I will not be far there will be a guard standing outside. If you need something - just ask him and someone will come for me." Turning on my heel I began to walk to the door.

"Good night and thank you" Bella mumbled sleepily

"Good night my Isabella - I have much to do before you awake in the morning."

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my little crazy story. I hope you enjoy reading it - I'm having fun writing it.


End file.
